My Girl
by KM Rune
Summary: Emily thought she knew the history of how her parents got together but nothing could have been further from the truth when the retired Bellas come to town and she ends up on the ride of her life
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2. Those belong to the writer's and producers who make a lot more money then I do.

So a friend has been asking me to write a BeChlo story and I had seen a couple where Emily is a love child so I got this idea and decided to run with it. We will see where this goes.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

 **My Girl**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 1**

"Mom, no way did aunt Stacie go to the a cappella announcer and seduce her!" Emily shouted as her mom flipped through their book of pictures from her college days. Telling old stories from their days as a Bella.

"Totes true, in the announcer's box too. Stacie had said it was a fun night."

"Ew. Mom please, I have heard enough of Stacie sex stories to last me a lifetime."

"Why is Stacie telling my eighteen year old sex stories?"

Both women on the couch turned at the voice coming though the door behind them.

"Mommy! You're home!" Emily squealed jumping up to hug the other woman.

A smile split the woman's face as she caught her little girl in a hug. Looking over her daughter's shoulder she mouths at her wife _Love you_

Her wife smiles mouthing it back before the woman turns her attention back to her daughter huffing. "So why is it that I get the 'Mommy' name when she is excited and Mother when she is serious but you always get Mom. And why are we talking about Stacie and sex on your eighteenth birthday because I have got to tell you that isn't what I wanted to hear when I walked in. Actually I don't want to know about Stacie and sex period."

"Oh hush. You make a great mommy." Her Mom teased.

Turning her Mommy loose Emily stepped away as her Mom sauntered up to them. When their friends were in town she would pipe up with them that her moms were so grossly affectionate with each other it was enough to rot a person's teeth. At home she secretly loved to see them still have so much passion and love for one another. The craziest time she ever had the pleasure of watching was about five years ago when all her aunts came over and a pillow fight broke out.

Feathers flew everywhere.

If someone had said that a bunch forty-year-old ladies couldn't act like a kids, she would and could prove them wrong. Going back to the couch she picked up the album again noticing something she hadn't before. In many of the photos one of the girls always had her back to the camera.

Always.

Flipping to a for more shots Emily realized it was the same. The girl was tall with long black hair but she could never see her face.

"Mom, Mother who is this?"

She looked up in time to see her Mom shoving her tongue down her Mother's throat. Blushing she looked back down at the pictures again. She had loved the stories of them as Bellas. She had applied to Barden and had gotten in. It was exciting. When she had first brought up them all going back they had told her she would be fine on her own. After a lot of pleading they finally agreed to move there while she did her freshman year. Her Mother could work from anywhere and her Mom had retired a few years ago.

Finally her Mother broke the kiss, blushing like always then came over to see what their daughter was looking at. As soon as she saw the photo her eyes went distant. It was a look her Mother was getting more and more as she grew older. The first time she had noticed the odd look was when she hit sixteen. Her Mother had walked into the kitchen looked at her with a smile as she continued to the frig. Took two steps before slamming to a halt then whipped around to stare at her. Mumbling something about impossibilities she had left to go find her Mom.

There had been an argument and a few things thrown before her Mom had come down only to let her mouth drop then hurry back up the stairs where there was more shouting.

"Her name was Emily Junk, she was a legacy to Katherine Junk who was from the 1981, I think, Bellas. She pioneered the synced bootie shake and had a high vocal range."

"It was 5 octaves honey. Legacy had confirmed it when she said that Katherine still did and that we would not want to hear her mom doing it with her dad."

"Whatever, anyway so we called her Legacy most of the time. She was really camera shy and avoided photos whenever she could."

Emily continued to stare at the photo for a bit when the door bell rang signaling the rest of her family was starting to come.

 _TBC?_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Girl**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 2**

She set the box down in her new, temporary room. She looked around feeling excited. She was due to start Barden in a week then hopefully she would join the Bellas and continue her family's legacy. Although what really excited her was after freshman year her Mother promised to let her into the studio to produce her music. She had been working on lyrics for a few pieces for over three years now. She had gotten her voice and dance skills from them. What could go wrong?

They had gotten to Barden a couple days ago. The house her parents chose was amazing. Her Mother had already got the studio set up while her Mom was making sure the house was decorated enough for them. Checking her watch she realized she had a few hours before they returned home. Mother had been asked to listen to a new DJ since she was over here and Mom had gone with her.

A smile grew as options came flying through her mind. The sorority house wouldn't have anyone around; same with the Bellas auditorium. She could finally see where her parents met, lived and sang. It would be so aca–awesome. Checking her watch she knew she had about an hour till they were due back. The school was fifteen minutes away so she would have plenty of time to tour then get back before they were.

Grabbing her satchel, keys and wallet she rushed down stairs and out the door while shooting a message to her parents.

~0~

Shifting into 4th gear they merged on to the freeway before she put shifted up into 5th. A soft hand covered hers, as she released the gearshift, entwining fingers together. Shooting her wife a smile before turning her eyes back to the road.

"You've been quite the last few weeks."

"I know memories get fuzzy with time Red, but you can't sit there and say they don't look the same."

Chloe sighed, it had been a on and off going conversation since Beca had walked into the kitchen to see Emily at the counter doing homework years ago. At first when her DJ came storming up the stairs talking about Legacy being the spitting image of their daughter she thought maybe the stress of Beca's job had actually got to her, for once. Finally she went down after watching Beca toss items around looking for anything from their college days to have a look herself. Seeing their daughter give her a puzzled look as she came down, knowing she was wondering if Beca was alright; it was right there in front of her, she could understand why she hadn't seen the resemblance before. Dashing back upstairs she freaked out and started helping search while shouting nonsense words that to this day she didn't remember uttering.

Since then there had been a concern that grew in the back of their minds each year. Legacy had been so excited to meet the Bellas, to maybe meet her and Beca. She has said it had to do with her mother. Looking back now Chloe was almost sure Emily had been speaking of them. She had been nervous. Scared that they wouldn't take her in. The disappointment she showed when she had accidently let them down during the rip–off. Could she have felt horrible about letting her future mothers down?

What bothered them the most was the "how" she had gotten back to the past and how had she returned home if that had been the case. They had initiated her with the riding down the stairs then the next day she was gone. Katherine had said something about a needed transfer and the chances of Emily returning were slim.

It had hurt.

They missed her, but as time went on they let it go.

Married.

Beca had worked so hard changing the way people listened to music. Anyone who heard about Beca knew she had a cappella background and her years changing the face of music there. A cappella was still considered nerd singing but what Beca added to it and what she took from it changed things so much; plus Fat Amy's _marvelous_ show to the president.

Beca had gone from producing to owning her own label. She took a more hands on approach, helping those who once were in the same place she had been.

Chloe herself had opened her own dance school. Also coaching singers if the need arose. She had retired a few years ago to spend more time with Emily; helping their little girl go through those crazy teen years. It had allowed Beca and her to work on some of the DJ's projects to together. She felt like it actually brought them closer as a family.

Each had their success.

Deciding that they wanted a kid was their biggest success.

Deciding that Beca was going to be the one to carry.

That fact still gave her pause over the years. When it first came up she expected a few scenarios. One of them included Beca out right vetoing the idea before finally giving in. Second, Beca saying fine but only if Chloe carried the child. Third, bribing Beca to come home after she ran off for a week to who knows where.

When none of those happened and Beca not only agreed with them expanding their family but that she wanted to be the one to bring their kid into the world Chloe felt like she had been giving ten years worth of Christmases and Thanksgiving plus birthdays in a single present. She had sat in Beca's lap, put her arms around her wife's neck then buried her face in her shoulder and cried her eyes out. Panicked Beca totally lost it wondering what she had done wrong. It had been a sight seeing her normally unflappable wife wave her hands helplessly as she tried to get Chloe to calm down and tell her what was wrong and how she could fix it.

Now their Emily was eighteen.

Ready to start Barden.

The same age as the one from the past.

It had to mean something she just wished she knew what. Beca was freaking out the closer time came for Emily to start classes. She had almost thrown down the law to have Emily apply elsewhere.

"Honey," She started as softly and comforting as possible, "we have always taken care of her. And if it happens the way we think then she must have returned. We would do anything for our daughter, to get her back safe and sound with her family."

"I know Red. I wish I knew how. I mean, dude it makes sense but how could it have happened? I mean, once our friends heard we were returning they all decided to return too. Stacie and Lily are teaching at the college. Amy said Bumper was working as a guard there again so she could be close or he wouldn't get any for a year. She had considered helping around too to keep an eye on our girl. And Aubrey, you know her."

Chloe had to hold back the smile that wanted to form. She did know her friend. Wherever Stacie went, Aubrey was sure to follow. With the two being Emily's godmothers they made sure to keep her safe. Cynthia –Rose and her wife were planning to spend time hanging around Barden as well. Jessica and Ashley had, oddly enough; married around the time Emily turned five. They also planned to hang around for Emily's first year like the rest. It made her pause, had the rest seen what they saw in Emily?

Ignoring those thoughts for now she wanted to know what was really bothering Beca. "She would kill anyone who hurt Em. Beca what is really bothering you? No avoiding."

Silence fell over the car as they continued. It still frustrated her that her wife still had moments where she struggled to express herself; to be completely open and honest with her feelings. When silence would fill the space she knew Beca was choosing her words.

It was a good ten miles before Beca spoke, her hand gripping Chloe's harder then when Chloe had first put it there, "Jesse."

"Jesse?" Chloe had to think about the name. It rang a bell but she couldn't place it.

"Remember my boyfriend from college? Jesse the movie lover."

Her eyes widen. He was easy to forget, he was someone she didn't want to acknowledge had been in their lives at any point in time. When they told the story of how they met and fallen in love they would use the "shower story" and simple keep it at that. They met in college, sung in the same group and eventually fell in love. They hadn't heard a thing about the man since they graduated. It was something she had always hoped to keep that way. Family meant everything to her and she would fight to keep Beca and Emily as hers.

"Has he contacted you, Beca?"

"Dude, no. Just, Chloe if she does go back she will find out that not everything was true. I mean we didn't lie to her. We just…"

"Didn't tell her the full story?"

"Yeah."

"She won't love us any less. She will see us going through a difficult time in our lives. And she will learn a bit more about us. But she will still love us, remember how Legacy hugged us after Worlds? She was happy to be there."

Smiling Beca lifted Chloe's hand, giving a small kiss to her wife's knuckles. They were a awesome team. With the rest of their friends they could get through anything. Stacie was an awesome scientist…

"Red, what project was Stacie and Lily working on again?"

"Black holes. Why?"

"Black…didn't she say she was following a theory that by opening a hole one could time travel? That they were building it in the old Bella auditorium?"

Chloe's eyes widen at the same time she heard her holowatch chime.

Yanking it out of her pocket she scanned the message, her eyes widening before turning sharply to her wife ordering Beca to floor it for Barden.

~0~

She felt her smile grow as she walked through the auditorium. This was where they sang. She could see photos of passed Bellas on the walls. It was funny. Until the photo with her Moms in it the Bellas were all tiny waists, hourglass figures who looked like they were going to either a runway show or had a future as a flight attendant. She almost laughed out loud as she could just picture how aunt Aubrey had first taken to her Mommy.

Mom would have fallen hard and fast the first time Mommy walked into the room. Aunt Amy always called Mommy a rebel without a cause but Mom would be quick to correct her. She had a cause, to be herself without anyone telling her how she should be. Emily hoped that she could bring enough change like her parents did. It always seemed like their shoes were too big to fill. They had been her guiding light, the coolest, but she wondered if she measured up.

Being a Bella, it was all she wanted.

Feeling a bit stressed she decided later she would work on some songs later.

Turning her attention away from the pictures she noticed a door off to the side. Making her way over she hoped to find more stuff. Maybe even find something that once belonged to her parents. There was a thought, would the current Bellas treat her differently because of who her parents were? She hoped not. People were funny that way. They would hear about them then treat her like she wasn't like everyone else.

Opening the door she didn't see anything worth wild.

Just a machine.

Stepping closer to get a better look she tried to figure out what it was and why it was in the Bellas auditorium. It was kind of bulky. The panel with all these switches had a blue light emanating from beneath it. Looking closer she could see numbers.

08012014211845133151212474

Turning to the side her knee slammed into the side of the machine.

"Shit," Yelping Emily jumped back holding her knee giving herself a few hops to shake it out. It stung like a mother….

She quickly nixed that thought knowing how her parents felt at times. That whole "do as I say and not as I do" got old so fast. Settling down she moved around to the platform missing the green button starting to blink or the red numbers appearing on the panel next to the other numbers counting down from 0.59.

Stepping on to the circular platform she gave whoever put it there a mental thumbs up. Looking down she could see her reflection in the medal. A breeze pick up in the room blowing her hair back gently. Glancing around she didn't see a window open.

"Odd."

She felt it pick up more when two sounds caught her ear. One was the sound of the wind pushing her back suddenly and the other was her mothers calling her name with aunt Stacie, Lily and Amy beside them wearing panicked expression of horror as she felt herself falling backwards till everything went black.

~0~

Slow she felt her eyes open. Something was digging in her back and it wasn't comfortable. Releasing a groan Emily slowly pulled herself up. Reached behind herself to grasp whatever had been digging her in back she got it bring it back so she could see. Holding it up in the dim lighting she huffed in annoyance. An old drum stick that really did look like someone took a marshmallow and shoved it on top.

Turning her head to where the machine was Emily startled.

"It's gone. Where did it go?"

Facing the door she where she last saw her parents it hit her that they were no longer there. Quickly standing to her feet she screamed, "Mom!? Mother?! Where are you?!"

Bolting out of the room she slammed through the doors into the night. Students walked about shouldering backpacks wearing what actually looked like a watch. She shook her head trying to get it together, watches with an actually clock face. All watches she had were mini computers. 12G speed with a full holopad of apps. It could realtime with anyone anywhere in the world. Seeing something that looked like a holoboard Emily made a dash for it scanning the papers when the date caught her attention on one of them.

"August 1, 2015? Are you serious?" She mumbled to herself. "Okay, don't freak out, Emily. It's cool. This isn't cool. Maybe I'm dreaming. That is it. I'm dreaming and if I go over to the Bellas house I'll find something. Yeah…"

Cutting through the lawn she steadily made her way trying to put the pieces together. There was a machine. A machine that was off. She hadn't touched any of the buttons. She had stood on the platform when she felt the wind pick up.

"I swear I heard my Moms call me, I know I saw them before everything went dark. I know I did."

Coming through the trees she saw the house. A huge smile broke her face as she pick up her pace. The door opened as a bunch of girls came out. She ducked behind a tree before they could see her trying to keep the panic she felt swelling inside down. Her parents were right there only they looked much younger. Way younger then when she saw them a few hours ago.

Her Mom was smiling with her arm thrown over her Mother's shoulder. Both turned at their names being called behind them. Someone who looked a lot like her aunt Amy came running up then slammed to a halt, bending at the waist breathing hard. Emily search for any sign but she couldn't see Uncle Bumper, although all things considering it was a bit of a relief. They got sexual in the craziest of places. Aunt Stacie and Amy were probably the worst when it came to public sex. Followed by her Mom if she could catch her Mother in an extremely vulnerable moment.

Squeezing her eyes shut to block that image out Emily focused on the now.

"Okay. I'm in the past. My parents have no idea who I am. And if I went to them they would think I'm crazy. I am crazy! I'm in the past! What am I going to do?! Think Emily, think!"

~0~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS IN THE PAST?!"

"Beca, honey! Beca she can't talk if you are shaking her like that!"

Chloe tried prying her wife off Stacie but the effort was proving futile. Her wife wouldn't be discouraged from shaking their friend till she spoke. Aubrey stood off to the side torn between saving her wife and helping Beca end it. She couldn't believe Stacie actually succeeded in finishing it. She also couldn't believe Stacie had put it in the Bellas old auditorium _and_ she didn't see fit to lock the fucking door! It was something she still ground her teeth about. That and the stupid plumber who thought it was a good idea to make a midnight call while getting in their home because her wife didn't lock the back or front door.

Aubrey still wanted to hurt something to this day remembering how the guy had slide in behind her in bed. Pukegate had nothing with how hard she had screamed that night; bring her wife, the neighbors and the police. Stacie had been in the doghouse for a month with no sex and she had to sleep on the couch. Aubrey had also put all their toys under lock and key as well. Needless to say Stacie never forgot again till now. If that wasn't aggravating enough she also couldn't believe Stacie hadn't told her she had finished; her, Stacie's wife!

"Amy, get over here and hold Beca back before my wife goes away for twenty for murder!"

Amy glanced at Bree first, seeing her nod in agreement she wrapped her arms in a vice around the shorter woman hauling her back. Beca thrashed against her friend, straining to get ahold of Stacie again. Lily slipped into the room after receiving Chloe's message to see Amy tightening her grip on their friend.

"What happened?" she asked.

Stacie stood slowly, groaning as she rolled her shoulders back and forth a few times before checking to make sure her goodies were still there. Shooting a glance at her wife she found no sympathy there. Watching Chloe standing in front of her with the ginger's arms crossed in front of herself was just as bad as Beca shaking her.

"Chloe," she starts off hesitatively, "You know this was a accident. I would never do something to hurt Emily."

Chloe could still hear Beca behind her cursing up a storm. Her wife was over protective of their family at times and she didn't blame her one bit. The Bellas' view of Dr. Michelle had changed drastically once they knew the full story behind Beca's family. If she didn't stay calm her wife would lose it in the worst way. "I know Stacie, I know. Just, have you guys noticed too?"

Silence filled the room.

Aubrey, taking charge of the situation, said, "Yeah, we have Chloe. Over the last couple years we did and we all have talked about it. We, we just never knew how to say something about it to you both."

Biting her lip Chloe glanced at the machine then back at Stacie. "When is she, Stacie?"

Edging around them all Stacie took a look at the same numbers Emily had before she was transported away. "August 1, 2014 so a little before our Kennedy Center performance at Barden."

They had told Emily that story so many times. It left them wondering where she would go. It also made them wonder how she knew Katherine. There were too many questions and they didn't have a clue where to start.

"Why that date, Stacie?" Aubrey asked.

"I had planned to go back. Just to look. Not change, just look."

"And how does one return?" Aubrey continued her line of questioning.

Stacie sighed while holding back the whine at her answer, "That part I didn't quite work out yet. The machine requires a lot of power to hold and maintain the black hole without it going out of control and becoming bigger, which is why I built it here. You know the Bellas only use this as a monument to past Bellas so rarely is anyone here. I still should have locked this room up though. I'm sorry, it could have been anyone flung into it."

Chloe had noticed her wife shaking with tears. She hurried over taking the smaller woman in her arms. Seeing Beca cry tore at her heart. She was barely keeping it together for Beca when Beca wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her too Chloe felt the tears fall. "How long till you can run it again? I want our baby back, Stacie."

"I'll do my best Chloe. Maybe a week to make sure it is safe, I don't know. Honestly I'm surprised it worked; much less that Emily must have hit the button. I put it on the side for a reason."

"Uh, and what reason would that be?"

Stacie shook her head, "So people like you, Amy, wouldn't accidently hit the ON switch when they got overly curious. But just because I get it working that still doesn't mean the person traveling can safely return."

~0~

Taking a deep breath she flexed her fingers before ringing the doorbell then jumping back to wait.

It had been easy to find, surprisingly. Her parents were harder to find then Amy when she took money out of her Mother's wallet, a habit left over from college she was told. Maybe people here were different about their personal lives then hers. She was just glad that the currency hadn't seemed to change much over the years. She would have been in real trouble then. When the door finally opened a taller woman answered it with a small smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Emily Mitchell-Beale. Are you Katherine Junk?"


End file.
